


Late-Night snack with Papa

by SonicGavel



Category: Night Court
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashing back to when Roz was a little girl and sitting on her father's lap while they shared a cone of Mocha Fudge Ice Cream in "Constitution" Part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late-Night snack with Papa

"Rosalind, wakey-wakey." Roz's father called out to her as she groggily responded. 

"Papa?" 

"Yes, it's me. Come on, we'll talk downstairs." He said as he picked her up. "The usual cone?" He asked as he took out the package of ice cream cones, and Roz nodded readily as he laughed with a big smile on his face. Then he prepared the cone with a scoop of their favorite ice cream, Mocha Fudge. She was happily licking by the time he sat down on a chair and she, wrapped in a blanket, came over and sat on his lap as they talked about each others' day. 

When the cone was all gone, Roz went to brush her teeth and then when she got back, she kissed her papa good night and he tucked her into bed as if Roz's mother wouldn't have known she was out of her bed. And then she fell right off to sleep as her papa kissed her forehead and retired to his and her mama's room.

Years later, when Roz was missing her papa, and the days of her youth, she would always make herself a cone of Mocha Fudge, but now that she's a diabetic, she longs for another way to honer her connection with her father, but she still wishes for the one way they could communicate.


End file.
